Kiss The Girl
by Ashliegh
Summary: Set during OotP Angelina is captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and she works just as hard as Oliver did. One day Fred gets a little nerved about it, and says the wrong thing. Typical Weasley. FA.


A/N - Hey everyone! Ashliegh here, and I don't even need to tell you that this is a F/A fic   
  
because most of you know by now, that is mainly what I write, and chances are you probably   
  
read the summary. ^_^ Please R/R!   
  
Disclaimer- I. Own. Nothing. JKR owns all Harry Potter related things, and I own nothing. The song "Kiss The Girl" belongs to Disney. And I still own nothing. This computer isn't even mine. And I STILL own nothing.   
  
  
  
"Kiss the Girl"   
  
by Ashliegh  
  
On a sunny day, most students were to be found outside. Especially the Gryffindor Quidditch   
  
team. Angelina Johnson, the new captain, was just as tough as Oliver Wood, their previous caption, and people liked to remind her of that too. But she didn't mind, she took it as a compliment. Oliver was always her idol when it came to Quidditch.   
  
The Gryffindor team started walking into the locker room, the team consisting of Angelina   
  
Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. It was their 5th practice of the season, and their first match wasn't until about a month, but   
  
Angelina worked them down to the bone, making sure everyone was giving it their 110%   
  
"Oh, Merlin, I ache in places I didn't even know I had," George Weasley said, limping into the   
  
locker rooms.  
  
"I ache in places I knew I had, but I didn't know they were still there," Fred Weasley complained, limping right aside his twin.   
  
"It doesn't really help with those boils does it?" asked their brother Ron, the twins had told Ron about the nasty results they had got from testing one of their inventions.  
  
"Not at all," Fred said, sitting down slowly, and cringing when he finally sat.   
  
"As tiring as practice is, at least I didn't get a bloody nose this time," Katie Bell commented, walking in to the room slowly. Ron's ears turned red at her comment, as it was his bad toss of the quaffle that hit Katie's face and caused her nose to bleed. Harry saw Ron's ears turn red and he stifled a laugh.   
  
"Good thing too, because if your nose had started bleeding none of us would have had enough strength to carry you to the Hospital Wing," said Alicia Spinnet, clutching the wall, as she walked in.   
  
"Good practice, team!" Angelina said, walking in, beaming at them, "I know the past few days   
  
have been a little hard, but you guys are doing splendid!"   
  
The whole team was looking at her in amazement, as she was the only one who showed no   
  
trace of pain.   
  
"I'm sure Angelina would have enough strength for you, Katie," muttered Alicia.   
  
"What was that?" Angelina asked.   
  
"Nothing, nothing, we were just stating on how much energy you seem to have. Seeing as you practically kill us, and then you do twice as much as we do, and your not lying on the floor like we are,"   
  
"Well, if you guys would just motivate yourself a little more, you wouldn't be complaining!"   
  
Angelina scolded, then she put her arm around Harry, "Like Harry here! I haven't heard him   
  
complain once! Even though he did land him self in detention quite a few times,"   
  
At this Angelina gave Harry a soft glare then walked over to Ron and put her arm around his   
  
shoulders and gave him a small shake, "And Ron is definitely improving! If the rest of you would just think like Harry and Ron you guys wouldn't be in so much pain!"   
  
She beamed at Harry and Ron, who's ears were turning red again, then started moving to her locker. Everyone followed suit, but moving much slower.   
  
"You know, Angelina," Fred started, "Just because Harry and Ron don't complain, doesn't mean that they're not in pain,"   
  
"Well, that might be true," Angelina said, taking off her gear, "But it's like they say, 'no pain, no gain,'"   
  
"Who says that?" George raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Everyone!" she stated.   
  
"Like who?"   
  
"Like, everyone,"   
  
"Name one person,"   
  
"Oliver says it all of the time," she nodded.   
  
"What is he? Your god?" Fred asked.   
  
"No," she said slowly, "I just respect him as a Quidditch player, that's all. He has wonderful skills and is very inspiring,"   
  
"You worship him," Fred muttered, opening his locker.   
  
"I do not." Angelina rolled her eyes at him, "If you would have paid attention to him at all these past few years, you would look up to him too."   
  
"Oh, so your saying I don't pay attention?" he asked, his temper raising.   
  
"Basically, yes."   
  
"Well, Angelina, I'm sorry that I can't be as good as the worshipped Oliver Wood." he said testily.  
  
"I told you, I do not worship him!" she said, slamming her locker closed.   
  
"Well it sure seems like it!" Fred said, his voice raising a little, "Either that, or your trying hard to be like him because of some hidden insecurities,"   
  
He had hit a nerve. Angelina couldn't stand it when people doubted her, didn't believe in her, or thought low about her. She moved closer to Fred, glaring at him.   
  
"Excuse me?" she said.  
  
"You heard me," he said back, "I think you started acting like a complete nutters around Oliver   
  
when he was here, just so you could impress him. And now that he's gone, your stuck like that! Give it up, Angelina! He isn't here anymore! There's no one left to impress!"   
  
"Let me tell you something, Fred Weasley," Angelina said in a dangerous low tone, "If you had   
  
the consideration to get to know me at all then you would know that Quidditch is my number one priority, it always has been. And why are you all of the sudden worried about Oliver Wood? Are you jealous or something?"   
  
"Jealous?!" he exclaimed, "Of what? Some guy who has nothing to do with his sad life then   
  
Quidditch?"   
  
"If memory serves me correct," Angelina said, the volume of her voice getting louder, "You,   
  
yourself, are a lifeless guy who is obsessed with Quidditch! I honestly don't think you have any room to talk!"   
  
"And neither do you!" Fred yelled.   
  
"Well neither do you!" she yelled back.   
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Fine!" At this point, their faces were so close together that when they screamed at each other they could feel the heat coming off each others faces. But when Angelina yelled 'fine', in sync, they both turned and Angelina marched out of the locker rooms and Fred fumed to the boys showers.   
  
"Well, that was interesting," George said.   
  
"Don't you think we should talk to them?" Alicia asked.   
  
"No way, let them figure it out on their own this time," Katie said, "Remember last time we tried to help them when they were fighting?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Alicia chuckled, "All three of us were in the Hospital Wing for unknown objects growing out of our ears."   
  
"This happens alot?" Harry asked.   
  
"All the time," George sighed. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Harry couldn't   
  
help but think about how much Fred and Angelina sounded like Ron and Hermione.   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Later that day, Fred walked into the common room, having spent the last 2 hours in the locker rooms, changing his clothes and ranting to George about women. He plopped down on the couch in the right corner of the room, this was his usual couch, he always sat here. Either with George or...her.  
  
**There you see her**  
  
**Sitting there across the way**  
  
Across from the couch was another couch and 2 arm chairs, where Alicia, Katie, George or Lee were usually to be found. He didn't think anyone was sitting in them until he looked up. Angelina was sitting there with her legs crossed and reading a book, obviously ignoring him.  
  
**She don't got a lot to say**  
  
**But there's something about her**  
  
He looked at her a for a moment, still mad about earlier, and wondered what to do. He didn't   
  
want to get up and leave because that would make him seem as if he was backing down. So he just sat there. He coughed to himself, pulling out his Charms essay, hoping to get her attention.  
  
And he did. She looked up from her book slowly, glaring at him. She looked back down at her   
  
book after a moment, not saying anything. Fred noticed something about her though. Her eyes were a slight color of pink, and her face was flushed.   
  
**And you don't know why**  
  
**But you're dying to try**  
  
**You wanna kiss the girl**  
  
He also noticed that her lips were extremely chapped. After knowing Angelina for 7 years he   
  
knew that, when she got upset or aggravated, she licked her lips. It was one of her bad habits.   
  
Fred remembered the way her lips were when she wasn't upset. They were very full and and a very soft color of brown, that always reminded him of chocolate. She always wore brown lip gloss which brought out the fullness of her lips even more, God did Fred love that lip gloss. He remembered last year at the Yule Ball she had worn it, and at the end of the night she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and he remembered that the lip gloss was mocha flavored.   
  
He loved mocha.  
  
But now her lips were dry and chapped, a little pale too. Fred couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He found his mind trailing to the night of the Yule Ball. If his pride wasn't in the way, he'd go over there and kiss her right then. 'Stop right there, Weasley. Your supposed to be mad at her, remember?' he thought to himself. He didn't know he was staring at her lips until his bottle of ink fell off his knee.   
  
**Yes, you want her**  
  
**Look at her, you know you do**  
  
He bent down to pick it up, and as a reflex, so did Angelina. They both reached for the bottle, but their hands collided in the process. They both looked at each other, with startled looks on their faces. Fred just remembered how cute she looked when she was startled.   
  
She drew her hand back as he picked up his bottle. She cleared her throat and stood up,   
  
brushing off her robes, and sitting back down. Fred followed in suit.   
  
"Sorry," Fred muttered.   
  
He looked up at her again, seeing her pick her book up. He could tell she wasn't reading, but just staring at the page. What Angelina said about Fred not knowing her wasn't true at all, Fred almost knew her better then herself. He sensed a nervous vibe coming from her, and he suddenly remembered the week they had dated.   
  
That was probably the best week of his life. At the end of the short period, they decided to be friends, and they still were. Fred always flirted with her though, still having a very soft spot for her. Deep down, at times he felt that he wanted her, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. Not yet anyway.   
  
**Possible she wants you too**  
  
**There is one way to ask her**  
  
**It don't take a word**  
  
**Not a single word**  
  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
  
During their times of innocent flirting, Fred always saw Alicia and Katie giggle like mad. That led him to wonder if Angelina still had feelings for him. They were always together, she confided in him all the time, and she never protested against him flirting with her. And plus, Katie and Alicia only giggled when someone fancied someone.   
  
Sometimes he would consider asking her to get back together, but he always chickened out.   
  
Growing up, he thought nothing would ever scare or intimidate him. But puberty occurred, and girls intimidated him, but never scared him. Until he started having feelings for Angelina. That scared him. Big time.  
  
He also used to consider just walking up and kissing her and see where it went from there, but he always thought that was a bit drastic. Although it did beat asking her to her face.   
  
**Sha la la la la la**  
  
**My oh my**  
  
**Look like the boy too shy**  
  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
  
Angelina got out of her seat, gathered her backpack, and started to walk away. Fred started to stop her, so he could speak with her, but he stopped himself, choking on his own words. Angelina looked back at him, hearing his attempt at talking, but continued walking out of the common room.   
  
Fred then felt rather self conscious. He rarely got shy around girls, it was always extremely uncomfortable when he did.  
  
**Sha la la la la la**  
  
**Ain't that sad?**  
  
**Ain't it a shame?**  
  
**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**  
  
Fred then felt rather pathetic. The day when Fred Weasley was too shy to talk to a girl,   
  
especially a girl who he'd been friends with since the first year, was a pretty sad day.   
  
'Blimey, it's puberty all over again,' he thought. He'd always felt like that when he turned 13, but he felt more comfortable around girls when he was 14. 'But Angelina's not a girl,' he said to himself, 'She's 18, she's practically a women'   
  
A Women. Now that was something new. It hadn't really occurred to Fred that the majority of female friends he had, were young women. He glanced at the portrait and saw Angelina step out. He saw her back profile, Merlin, was she a women.   
  
He sat there for another 10 minutes, working on his Charms essay, and stopping every few   
  
seconds to think. He decided to put his homework aside, like he always did, and go outside by the lake. He needed some fresh air to think, and he always went to the lake to think. Which really wasn't that often, Fred avoided thinking when he could.  
  
**Now's your moment**  
  
**Floating in a blue lagoon**  
  
**Boy you better do it soon**  
  
**No time will be better**  
  
Fred walked down to the lake, but stopped a few feet away when he saw a figure sitting under a tree. 'Of course, she'd be here' he thought. Not only did Fred come down here to think, but so did alot of other students. And Angelina was one of them. She had abandoned her book and was staring at the lake, sort of in a trance.   
  
Fred took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. He decided that it was a little harsh to harp on Angelina about her practicing and Oliver Wood. Quidditch always -had- been her number one priority, but Fred was always a little peeved when Angelina talked about Oliver.   
  
Jealous? Fred? Never! Peeved? Sure!  
  
"Angelina?" he asked, walking up to her.  
  
**She don't say a word**  
  
**And she won't say a word**  
  
**Until you kiss the girl**  
  
She looked up, coming back to reality, and gave him a quizzical look. So this was the way she was going to be. Like Fred, Angelina's pride was preventing her from talking. It wasn't the cold shoulder, because she was acknowledging his presence, but she still wasn't talking. And she probably wouldn't until he apologized.  
  
"Listen, Angelina," he started, "I've been thinking and what I said earlier might have been a little uncalled for. I was just having a bad day, and I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you just because you idolize Oliver." She glared at him, "That came out wrong," he corrected, "What I meant to say was, that I shouldn't have gotten on your case."  
  
She looked at him and nodded. He knew he had to say it, because she wouldn't talk until he did.   
  
"And I'm sorry," Fred said, looking at her in the eye.   
  
Angelina looked at him for a moment, looked away, sighed, looked back up at him, then patted the ground next to her, indicating him to sit down. He quietly sat down next to her.   
  
"I'm sorry too, Fred," she said quietly, not looking at him, "Ever since I was made captain I've been trying to do my best and work up to Oliver's standards, and do well with the team, that my temper flares so easily. I've wanted this position ever since I came here to Hogwarts, and now that I've gotten it, I'm trying my best to make everything work. I'm just afraid of letting everyone down."   
  
"Your doing fine, Angelina," Fred sighed, shaking his head, "Honestly, I wouldn't lie to you. As for working up to Wood's standards, I want to know why you want to? Why can't you work up to your own standards?  
  
"My standards aren't good enough, Fred. I know we argued about me worshipping Oliver, and it really does seem as if I do, but I don't. I just don't want to run his team into the ground,"   
  
"And your not going to!" Fred assured, "We've only had five practices, Angel! Your doing bloody brilliant! And your working just as hard as Oliver did, so don't worry about it. The team is doing great, even Ron is improving. Which I thought was damn near impossible, but your training him well, Angelina! You even help him individually, which I know he's thankful for. And I'm so proud of you,"   
  
"You are?" she asked, looking up at him finally.   
  
"Absolutely," he smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks, Fred. That really means alot to me," she said softly, putting her hand on his.  
  
**Sha la la la la la**  
  
**Don't be scared**  
  
**You got the mood prepared**  
  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
  
He looked at her hand on his, and his heart started to race. 'Oh, perfect time to get scared,' he scolded himself. This was the perfect time to tell her how he felt, she was feeling confident, and they were actually alone. He turned his hand over, so he was holding her hand, and he intertwined their fingers.   
  
"Angelina? Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Sure," she nodded, giving him a small grin.  
  
**Sha la la la la la**  
  
**Don't stop now**  
  
**Don't try to hide it how**  
  
**You want to kiss the girl**  
  
"Er," he started, he had to ask, he couldn't stop now, "Since last year, have you ever- ever - you know, thought about us getting back together?"   
  
"Oh, well," she stuttered, she looked uncomfortable and she was blushing, which was something she usually didn't do.  
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just asking," he added quickly.   
  
"Oh, no, no, that's not it," she said, "It's just...I was kind of surprised you asked, that's all,"   
  
"Oh..." he had a bad feeling about this, "Why?"   
  
"Well, truth is, I have thought about it,"   
  
"You have?" he asked, feeling happy and relieved at the same time.   
  
"Yeah," she said, suddenly timid.   
  
**Sha la la la la la**  
  
**Float along**  
  
**And listen to the song**  
  
**The song say kiss the girl**  
  
This was like music to Fred's ears. He was tempted now, more then ever, to kiss her but he kept his hormones under control.   
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he said squeezing her hand, that was still locked in his, "Because I've thought about it too,"   
  
"Fred," Angelina started, squeezing his hand as well, "I was thinking, maybe, would you, if you   
  
don't have anything else to do that is, would you want to come to Hogsmead with me this   
  
weekend?"   
  
**Sha la la la la**  
  
**The music play**  
  
**Do what the music say**  
  
**You got to kiss the girl**  
  
More music. Angelina saved him alot of nervousness by asking him this. Because if she hadn't ask he surely was going to try. But she beat him to it.   
  
He just beamed at her, he was speechless. She sighed and returned the smile, that was absolutely harder then she thought it would be. But she had done it. And although she didn't know if he was going to say yes, he was smiling, so she felt pretty confident. It was funny how they would be at each other's throat's one day, then the very same day they'd be great friends again.   
  
**You've got to kiss the girl**  
  
**You wanna kiss the girl**  
  
**You've gotta kiss the girl**  
  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
  
Fred had just noticed how close they actually were. He didn't know if he had moved forward or is she had, or if they both did, but they were as close as they were this morning but they weren't screaming in each other's faces.   
  
Fred moved his head closer and Angelina did the same. He gently put his lips on hers and they stayed like that for a few moments.   
  
"Was that a 'yes?' " she asked, smiling, when they broke apart. He just beamed at her again, smile wider then ever, and kissed her again.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- I hope you all liked this! And PLEASE leave me a review! I'd really appreciate it! I love   
  
feedback! ^_^ Oh, and I'd just like to clairify, and I'm sure some of you have noticed, that none of my stories actually go together. Heh, mainly all of my stories are acts of randomness and they usually have nothing to do with eachother. -_- Just wanted everyone to know. ^_~  
  
`*`*Ashliegh*`*` 


End file.
